


时机( Timing，原作bigblueboxat221b）

by Mycrofat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, fatigue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofat/pseuds/Mycrofat
Summary: Greg实在是太累了，听不清对方在说什么，所以在Mycroft提议一起喝杯酒时Greg建议还是换成下周一起吃饭。然而，他真的太累了，累到根本不记得两人的谈话，于是Mycroft就在Greg完全没有准备待客的时候如约而至。。。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230519) by [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b). 

Mycroft问道：“睡前去喝杯酒庆祝一下？”  
Greg眨了眨眼，大脑过了一会儿才处理完对方的这个提议，小心回道：“我太累了。”一整周的早起晚归再加上今天漫长的一天，他们终于了结了Prodfoot的案子。他一直没有好好睡上几个小时，更别提一晚，现在他似乎能感受到夜晚的空气在他周围流动。  
为了结束对话，Greg深吸了口气，谨慎地说道：“或者下周吧，周末的前一晚比较适合？”  
Mycroft回答：“当然，那就周四或者周五。”  
“没问题。”Greg表示同意，只要能尽早结束这场谈话什么都行，“到时你来，我来下厨，给我们做点好吃的。”  
Mycroft又说了些什么，Greg纠结着自己应该再回复什么，但是对方已经转身离开了。Greg大脑缓慢地运转，好吧，肯定是个道别。  
现在，他需要睡眠。上帝保佑警员。Greg拦下了一个同事，用他仅剩的最后一丝力气告诉她开车送他回家，不容置疑。  
半个小时内他回到家倒在了床上。  
等他醒来后，Greg已经把Mycroft忘在了九霄云外。

+++

Greg迷糊地思考着，疲劳要比酗酒还要严重。即使双休日不用上班，能在床上多待上几个小时，几天之后他还是没有恢复过来。上帝啊，了结Proudfoot案子的压力几乎比案子本身还要大。他一刻不停毫无停歇，还是每天不是工作就是睡觉。  
但今晚不是，今天是周四，有丝希望，耗时漫长的工作快结束了，今晚，Greg在一个合适的时点解散了所有人并告诉他们未来14小时内不要在出现在他面前。  
他告诉他们：“看在上帝的份上，好好放松一下，不要再想工作。”  
当办公室的人走完，只剩下一片安静时Greg拿起了他的大衣，终于，终于可以在日落前回家。路上在一家汉堡店短暂停了一下，这个繁忙的夜晚，在Greg还没注意到时间时已经到达了他家的大楼。  
在门还没关上时他已经剥下了外套，踢掉鞋子直奔厨房。五分钟里Greg喝下了几杯威士忌，卧室地板上留下了一摊衣物。早在Greg伸手去碰阴茎时他已经半硬了。在他告诉他的组员好好“放松”的时候，毫无疑问，这就是他脑子里想着要做的。Greg一手缓慢地抚摸自己，一手打开了床头柜，凭感觉找到了滋润剂。他的手指停在了肛塞上，但是还是决定不用，今晚感觉不一样，Greg需要一场快速有力的手淫然后早点休息。  
按照习惯，Greg带着润滑剂和一条毛巾来到沙发，摊开毛巾，舒服地躺在沙发上。涂满一手润滑液的手立刻撸动起来，从脊椎传来一阵颤栗。Greg呻吟起来，知道今晚肯定不会花很长时间，感受到下腹传来的重量，阴茎崩得更紧了。  
Greg闭起眼，找寻一些能让他更有感觉的东西。他的大脑给出了如下画面——细条纹裤子里的长腿，上等衬衫袖口里露出的苍白皮肤，上扬着的精致眉毛，底下的蓝灰眼里散发着感到有趣的光芒。  
“Mycroft”Greg叫出声，自己的声音更加刺激了他的兴奋，他没想到会叫得这么大声，希望他那讨厌的邻居不会有意见。想到这个Greg喘着气笑了出来，打乱了节奏。责备着自己，他赶紧寻找更多关于Mycroft的回忆转回正题。这很容易，Greg的大脑保存了很多珍贵的片段，对于皮肤的回忆，那张嘴的唇形。。。哦，他的嘴巴。。。  
“Mycroft。。。”Greg喘息着，他快到了，他能感觉到，滑动的手变得更快，脑子里的回忆演变成了美妙的幻想：Mycroft低下头，两张嘴唇含住了Greg的耳廓，热度和压力如此逼真，Greg另一只手紧紧攥着身下的沙发。  
“啊。。。Myc。。。天。。。”Greg听着自己的呻吟，一手摸索着来到耳边拉扯耳垂，“Mycroft。。。操。。。啊。。。My，Mycroft。。。哦。。。操，Myc！”额外的刺激把他逼向了高潮。  
Greg剧烈喘息，浑身发抖，猛烈的高潮让他全身像散了架。他一动不动地静止了会儿，直到肌肉放松下来，瘫软下身体，用力地呼吸，感觉体内的荷尔蒙流遍全身。他的脑袋因熟悉的释放往后倒去，几天以来他积压了太多压力，现在终于得到缓解，能够放松下来，还有可能好好睡一觉。Greg叠起毛巾，准备在去睡觉的时候扔进洗衣篮里。  
十分钟不到，Greg进入了梦乡。

+++

星期五早上，如Greg所愿，所有事情在文书工作中得以了结。他先前提交的表格神奇般地得到了批复回到了他手里，现在他可以叫Sally开始整理所有东西。活今天肯定干不完，午餐过后Greg非常有信心他们能在周末前结束，他们已经处理了当天早上收到所有证据，发出了下一轮需要的证据和签名的申请，这在周一前是不会得到批复的。  
理所当然的，五点半后Greg把Sally赶走，收拾起自己的东西。  
他对Sally说：“走吧，我们都值得一个完整的周末。”  
“好吧，可别让我知道你又回来了。”  
Greg不屑地哼了声：“不可能，不会是这周。”  
“周一见。”Sally穿过马路朝地铁走去，对Greg叫道。  
Greg朝她摇了摇头，深呼吸了口气，开始朝几个街区后的公寓走去。关于如何开始这个周末他有个非常好的主意。

+++

半个小时后，Greg除了自己的身体和正在逐渐进入他体内的那个肛塞外，什么也不知道了。他先是喝了点酒，洗了个澡，两手抚摸自己，享受着游荡在胸口、大腿和腹部的触感。水很热，他几乎没怎么擦干身体，草草擦试了下头发，水从他的皮肤上蒸发，刺痒的感觉让他裸露的皮肤更为敏感。  
这比他前一晚的潦草发泄要好得太多，现在他有了时间慢慢享受，让身体期待他接下来要对自己做的事情。他没有具体地计划过，决定让他的心情来决定，结果就是，他躺在了床上，手指上沾满了润滑液打开自己，决意一切都慢慢来。他不用赶着去哪里，直到周一早上他都不用做什么。Greg缓慢绵长地戏弄自己的身体，希望并需要遗忘过去的几周发生的一切。  
玩具终于进入了他，到达了他一贯熟悉的那个地方，Greg倒抽了口气，发出声呻吟，静止不动了一会儿，让他收缩的肌肉能够适应。虽然静止不动很困难，但是Greg知道如果他现在能忍耐个几分钟，回报是值得的。他紧握阴茎，手掌还是湿的，稍稍捏了捏根部，戏弄着自己的老二，Greg知道他会忍着不刺进自己的手掌。  
就在他认为他可以开始动了——起身，全身赤裸，塞着肛塞然后做些什么普通的事情总会让他兴奋激动——门外的动静让他瞬间僵住。  
砰得一声巨响，有人喊叫，一个男人，可能是对面的Dennis？  
Greg发出声呻吟。“现在没空啊！”他小声咕哝，躺着一动不动，祈祷（或近乎于祈祷）外面的噪声能停下。  
上帝不在家，一点也不奇怪。  
那个声音又叫了起来，这次，让Greg沮丧的是，有人重重地敲了他的门。  
“靠！”Greg爆了句粗口。  
敲门声再次响起，这次有人叫了他的名字。肯定是Dennis。小心地走下床，Greg嘟囔着抓起一条宽松的裤子和体恤，他诅咒向Dennis提起他职业的那天。从那以后那男人只要觉得有违法事件就来敲他的门，无论是事实还是出自他的想象。Greg想对这人申请限制令，但考虑到他们住这么近，这么做其实没什么用。  
直到他穿过半个客厅Greg才意识到，在屁股里塞个肛塞的时候开门不是个好主意。  
“太晚了。”他对自己说。不过通常只会花他几分钟时间，花点时间倾听，忍住自己不要驳斥这个滥用公民权利和责任的男人，然后打发他走。只要Greg保持严肃认真，对实际的法律含糊其辞，他就能很快摆脱那人。  
当然，只要那人是一个人来。  
Greg开门的时候Dennis离他最近，不过他先注意到的是那个站在走廊对面的男人。  
“Mycroft？”Greg惊讶地开口。一阵慌乱，随即他状似随意地靠在门上。他体内的某部分肌肉自动绷紧，肛塞在体内移动了一下，Greg咬紧了牙齿。  
哦，不。。。大事不妙。  
Greg顶着张公关脸笑着问道：“Dennis，你有什么。。。”  
“探长，赶紧抓捕这个男人！”Dennis高傲地打断了Greg。  
男人戏剧化地说完，又伸出手臂，戏剧化地指向Mycroft。  
“你为什么不先告诉我发生了什么呢？”Greg向Mycroft投去歉意的一瞥，后者看上去很是尴尬，Greg重新把注意力集中在Dennis身上。  
“这男人一直在走廊里徘徊，连续两个晚上！”  
Greg叹了口气， 今晚他实在没有这个耐心。“Dennis，法律上讲，这里是公共区域。”Greg耐心地回答，在他邻居准备回嘴之前又补了句，“而他，是我的一个朋友。”  
“朋友”一词可能夸大了，但是以防Dennis报警，Greg并不打算让他毁了他或者是Mycroft的夜晚。他之前遇到过，那样的麻烦足以影响他整个周末。  
Dennis一下子闭上了嘴巴，可疑地看着Greg和Mycroft。“这人，是你的朋友？”声音里充满了怀疑。  
Greg挑起了眉毛，没有上对方的当。“有问题吗？”  
“当然没有。。。”  
“探长。”Greg补充道。  
“是。”Dennis再次看向Mycroft，然后赶紧回去自己公寓。  
“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”Greg低声说道，没打算给对方听到。  
“谢谢。”Mycroft咕哝了句。  
“你在这里做什么？”Greg出声问他，随即因自己语气里的粗鲁皱起了眉毛。“进来吧，Mycroft。”  
Mycroft犹豫了起来。“你确定？”  
“我们不能在这说话。”Greg回道，他再次推了推门，等Mycroft走到他前面。  
“抱歉，你可以看得出来Dennis很惹人嫌。”  
“据我所知，多管闲事的邻居是城市生活的一部分。”Mycroft小声说道。  
Greg靠在桌子上但是很快又因体内变换的压力站直了身体。他真的应该记住现在不要做任何会给他屁股带来压力的事，上帝啊，这简直和恶梦一样。  
“是啊。。。。。。瞧，不是我想冒犯，但是你在这里总是有原因的吧？假设你在这里来找我的。”Greg眨了眨眼。  
Mycroft看着他，露出了一个微笑，他看上去还是有点紧张。“今天是周五，对吧？”  
“是啊。”Greg茫然地看着Mycroft,他知道今天星期几，但这并没有让眼下的情况明白点。  
Mycroft进一步问道：“你不记得我们上周的谈话了？”  
“我们的谈话？”Greg重复了一遍。“不好意思，我不知道你在说什么。”  
Mycroft叹了口气，脸上有点泛红。“在Proudfoot案子结束后我们的对话，我建议去喝一杯，然后你拒绝了，因为疲劳。”  
“对，是。”Greg对那次谈话只有个模糊的印象，他记得那会累得连声音都听不见了。“老实说，我都不记得你在那里，抱歉。”Greg眉毛皱了起来。  
“当然，那周过得很累。”  
“是啊。”Greg同意道。  
“作为对喝酒的交换，你建议我这周到你这来，你提出为我下厨。”Mycroft脸上的红色更深了。  
“是吗？糟糕，抱歉。”他有撩Mycroft?上帝啊，他一定是太累了才降低了防线。“这个么，还好你昨天没来，我昨晚几乎崩溃。。。怎么了？”  
提到前一晚Mycroft的脸变得深红，对方回避了他的视线，不自在地清了清嗓子。  
“Mycroft?到底怎么了？”有些不太对劲。  
“我昨晚来了 。”Mycroft小声回答。他的声音很低，像极了一个被逼着讲一个令人不适的故事人，满脸懊悔。“我来了以后敲了门，但是没人应，我等了会又敲了敲。我本来要离开的，要不是我。。。”Mycroft闭起了眼睛。  
最后一句Mycroft颤抖着深吸了口气才说出来，Greg知道他要说什么了，这有点像是观看一场车祸，他知道会发生什么但是无力阻止。  
“要不是我听到了我的名字从你的公寓里传出来。”  
Greg紧紧闭上眼睛，感觉脸上因尴尬烧得通红。所有的夜晚里，偏偏。。。他当然记得那晚，他甚至没有在卧室里，他在沙发上，离门口那么近，天啊。  
“好吧。”现在还能他妈的说什么？  
没有细想，Greg拉过一把椅子坐了下去，在屁股碰到椅子的那一瞬，肛塞的圆头击中的他的前列腺，Greg的头垂进双手里。  
“我操！”身体里突然爆发出的兴奋让Greg几乎没有注意到自己的叫声。他抽搐了一下，因剧烈的动作从椅子上摔了下来，Greg瘫倒在地上，喘着粗气。  
“Greg！”  
Greg依稀听到自己的名字，吓了一跳，躲得远远的。Greg动也不敢动地僵着身体，等待激烈跳动的脉搏平复下来。他眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己在厨房的地板上，谢天谢地不是坐着，而是单腿坐着，双手撑在地板上。  
就在Mycroft旁边。  
Greg的大脑快速整理着所有事情。  
Mycroft昨晚听到他的声音，当Greg因倍感耻辱想坐下时无意中压到了顶着他前列腺的肛塞，差点让他昏过去，这刺激足以让他猛跳起来，然后就跌下了椅子，显然Mycroft在惊慌中跪了下来。  
如果说Greg认为没有什么比昨晚更让人羞耻的事了，那么现在他又发现了新的。不过有一件事情是肯定的，他死也不会告诉Mycroft刚刚发生了什么。  
即使是他也是有底线的。  
“你还好吗？”Mycroft问道。  
Greg点了点头，小心地站起身，因胳膊上传来的疼痛打了个哆嗦。“没事。”Greg边说边揉着胳膊。  
Mycroft也站也起来，整个人散发着困惑的尴尬。“好吧，我该走了。”  
Greg表示同意，感觉自己像个混蛋，但是以他现在的状况他无法提供对方一个美好的夜晚。Greg默默地点了点头。  
“走之前我能借用一下你的洗手间吗，如果不是太麻烦的话？”Mycroft问道。  
“好，当然。”Greg朝他指了指穿过卧室去洗手间的方向。花了点时间试着振作起来，至少，在今晚发生的一系列事情后他能够体面地说声再见。从头到尾都是场灾难。  
Mycroft回来后Greg已经准备好了笑容。“对这一切我很抱歉。”Greg知道自己听上去还是挺尴尬。  
Mycroft看上去有点迷惑，他有点惊讶，然后脸上浮现一抹决心。“考虑到今晚发生的事情，你介意我问一个比较隐私的问题吗？”  
Greg感到了脸上升的热度，他担忧地看着Mycroft,慢慢地点了点头。现在又是发生了什么？他可以确定Mycroft方才和他一样准备逃离，现在他又想要谈谈？  
Mycroft清了清嗓子，但是他看着Greg的眼神里透着坚定。“你说你不记得我们上周在犯罪现场的谈话。”Greg点了点头，他提这个是要做什么？“基于。。。昨晚发生的事情。。。”Mycroft带着一抹令人宽慰的语气继续道，“我能假设，一餐饭的邀请，会是。。。你可能是出于浪漫的动机提出的？”  
Greg眨了眨眼睛，把冗长复杂的提问翻成简单的问题。  
那是个约会吗？Greg吞咽了一下。现在才来否认已经太晚了。他不如直截了当点，这样他们可以忘记这个恐怖的周末，假装什么也没发生然后继续他们的生活。  
“是的。”  
Mycroft点了点头。“我本来也是这么想的。”随即又改口：“我是这么想的。”  
“你这么想的？真的？”  
“是的。”停了一会，Mycroft小心地继续补充，“考虑到在我昨晚不小心听到后，今晚我又来到了这里。”  
“是的。。。”Greg慢慢说道，皱起了眉毛，“你会告诉我昨晚你来过吗？我是说，如果Dennis今晚没敲我的门的话？”  
“也许不会，至少不会一开始就说。”  
“不会立刻告诉我？”见到Mycroft又犹豫起来Greg说道，“来吧，现在再隐瞒没有意义。”  
“如果你回答我的一个问题我就回答你这个问题。”  
Greg惊讶地挑高了眉毛，这像是个挑战，他的心跳开始加快。“好的。”  
“我不会马上就告诉你，我本希望我们先开始一段更私人的关系，随着时间过去，如果我们之间有了一定安全程度的联系。。。我会告诉你。”  
一定安全程度的联系。。。他想确定一旦他告诉我，我不会离他而去。  
Greg感到一阵头晕。“你曾希望我们会在一起？”  
“是的，我现在仍旧希望。”Mycroft的眼睛仍旧看着Greg，这种平静的诚实有点令人不安。Greg从没遇到过对他如此坦诚的人，不是在工作上，也不是在私底下，或者这几天的私底下。  
上帝保佑。  
“现在，你能诚实地回答我的问题吗？”  
Greg无声地点头，他有种奇怪的感觉，在刚才那段对话之前Mycroft就决定好要问什么了。  
“今天在我来的时候你在自慰吗？”  
Greg爆发出一阵笑声。他没具体期望过会问到什么，但是这个问题是出乎他意料的。艰难地吞咽了一下，Greg迎着Mycroft的视线，点了下头，知道他的脸上又开始烧了起来。  
“如果允许我再问一个问题。。。”Mycroft的视线突然变得炙热，“你开门的时候有意识到塞在你身体里的那个玩具吗？”  
“上帝啊Mycroft！”Greg倒抽口冷气，那个声音，讨论性，还有他的眼睛。。。  
往前跨了一步，Mycroft低下头，“掠夺性”一词突然闯入Greg的脑海。没有被吓到，他的身体反而因这个想法唤醒。  
“我假设你的邻居打扰了你的娱乐，然后你想也没想就去开门。你什么时候记起来的呢，Gregory？”Mycroft咕哝着，他现在离得很近，站在厨房里，Greg目不转睛地盯着这一切缓慢地发生。“当你靠在门框上时，我看到它在你的里面移动了吗?”  
再次吞咽了一下——他的喉咙什么时候这么干涩了？——Greg点头。  
Mycroft的笑容变大，下巴耷拉下来，眼睛仍旧盯着Greg。“我敢打赌，我们的谈话让你早些时候忘了那个玩具，而你却不小心。。。坐了下来。”不知怎么，最后那句话有点意犹未尽，仿佛Mycroft正在津津有味地品味着这句话。  
看了眼表，Mycroft嘴里发出嗒嗒的声音。“Gregory，我不知道你通常会把玩具留在里面多久，但是如果你想找人帮忙把它拿掉的话，我很乐意提供帮助。”Mycroft的眼睛闪闪发光。  
上帝啊。


	2. Chapter 2

Greg僵直身体，沉浸在一室的寂静里，直到Mycroft挑起了眉毛。“怎么样？”  
操。  
Greg点点头，嘴巴发干。Mycroft盯着他的双眼，而他无法转开视线。血液在身体里翻涌，冲上他的耳朵、胸口和下腹。不管他之前以为今晚会发生什么，他绝对没有想到事情会是这个走向。  
看到他点头，Mycroft嘴角翘起了个微笑，Greg的阴茎跳动了一下。  
“好吧，我们应该让自己更舒服点。”  
Greg再次点了下头，他完全不知道Mycroft有什么想法，但是他们之间的氛围已经开始变化，他可以感到自己自然而然地进入了臣服的角色，他相信Mycroft，享受他巧妙的主导。  
Mycroft举起手，两根手指悠闲地抚弄领带。Greg被他的动作吸引，目不转睛地看着他，被Mycroft缓慢，近乎冥想的节奏迷住。当他的手指来到上衣最后那个钮扣，Greg的呼吸急促起来。他的手指在钮扣上打转，就好像正在思考是否要打开。Greg等着，期待在他心中积聚，直到那些修长的手指懒洋洋地弹了弹，解开了钮扣。  
Greg呼出口长气，差点发出呻吟。  
上帝啊。  
Mycroft轻哼一声，愉悦的声音让Greg抬头朝他看去。眼里闪着光亮，现在带着点满意，好像Greg的反应使他高兴。一想到自己能使Mycroft高兴，他内心深处涌起一股久远又熟悉的满足感，他很久没有被这样挑逗了。  
带着笑容，Mycroft脱下大衣和外套，挂在椅背上，眼睛始终注视着Greg。  
“我们可以慢慢来，如果你愿意。”  
Greg点头。  
“你可以说话的，Greg。”  
“我知道，我只是不知道怎么。。。”Greg的声音破碎。  
Mycroft的笑意更明显了，他游动手指，取出袖扣，卷起袖子。Greg贪婪地吞噬着裸露出来的皮肤。苍白，光滑，眼前的景象让他饥渴，但他没有动弹。  
“喜欢你看到的？”Mycroft温和地问道，取下了领带夹。  
Greg没意识到他的反应这么明显，如果他的脑子清醒点他就会知道Mycroft会发现的。他那非凡的观察力现在发挥了不同的作用，Greg能预料到，有个这样懂你的伴会多么有用。  
“Gregory。”Mycroft拖长了声音，Greg眨了眨眼回过些神，Mycroft靠在桌子边上，站在Greg的厨房就像是在自己家。袖子卷起，领子敞开，手指从领带缝里穿过，好像在考虑该拿它怎么办。  
“嗯？”  
“你想感到更舒服点么？”Mycroft的目光向Greg身下扫视，原本稍微平复的勃起又迅速坚挺起来，Mycroft的目光像是爱抚，他那发热的皮肤对宽松的衣服早就非常敏感，但这故意的，深思熟虑的撩拨令人更加兴奋。  
Mycroft向前走了一步，Greg的全身都被唤醒。他径直走进Greg的私人空间，贴得如此之近，Greg稍稍晃动就能碰到他的身体。Greg静止不动，他想要闭上眼睛，但是怕失去视觉会让他跌倒。他能感到自己急促的呼吸，集中在呼吸上多少能让他集中点注意力，虽然Mycroft已经占领了他所有的关注。  
“我认为得到许可是非常。。。重要的。”Mycroft在他身后说道，颈后突然传来呼吸的热气差点把他吓一跳。Greg吞咽了一下，呼吸更加急促。  
“我想要触碰你，想用手指抚摸你裸露的皮肤。”  
Greg颤栗了一下，他甚至还没被要求脱掉衣服。身体里的肛塞因为肌肉紧绷而松了点，Greg不得不忍下呻吟。  
“好的，好的。”Greg的嗓音沙哑。  
Greg崩紧身体，好奇第一下碰触会落在哪里。期待再次在体内翻涌，当Mycroft的手指碰到他的后颈，Greg再次颤抖了一下，一开始很轻，随即Mycroft施了点力，摸索他后劲的形状。Greg闭起了眼，享受这小心翼翼的碰触。   
空气因Mycroft的移动而流动，他手指平稳地游走，延着Greg的下巴，逆抚着他的胡渣，另一颈侧传来的碰触吓了他一跳，施了点力，过了一会儿Greg才发现Mycroft在探他的脉搏。  
“你心跳加快了。”Mycroft轻声低语，声音里充满了浓厚的兴趣。  
Mycroft的手指摸遍了他衣领上方每一寸的皮肤，随后落到他的手臂上，来到他敏感的肘部，他的前臂，Greg一动不动的站着，不知道Mycroft打算拖延到何时。他必须集中精力，防止给肛塞施力，这迫使他必须从Mycroft身上转移点注意力，也防止了他就这么射出来。  
“我能请你脱下衣服么？”  
理论上这是个问题，但Greg现在毫无意愿拒绝Mycroft。不消一瞬他的体恤从头上脱了下来，Greg不知道它被扔在了哪里，毫不犹豫地把大拇指插进运动裤的松紧带里，把它们也扔了下去。他尽量不压低上身，但是前倾的时候，身体里传来的坚实压力还是让他发出了呻吟。裤腰刷过他的勃起，Greg吸了一口气，他忘记留点空间了，意料之外的刺激让他吃了一惊。  
空气流过他的皮肤，Greg起身，感到冒起的鸡皮疙瘩，等待着Mycroft的下一个指令，或者动作，或者随便什么。Greg的注意力停留在Mycroft松散地挂在他脖子上的领带上，这就解释了他之前是怎么腾出的两手，直到看到领带Greg才想起他感到奇怪。可见他大脑的一部分还存留了点理智，他不确定是不是好事。  
“Gregory，你真是漂亮。”Mycroft的眼睛饥渴地扫视着他的皮肤。  
Greg想说些什么反对，但从Mycroft的表情上看他并没有在开玩笑。不管他看到了什么Greg自己无法看到的，给他留下了深刻的印象，并且——如果Greg没有看错的话——激起了他的兴奋。Mycroft裤子前面没有马甲、外套或者大衣的遮盖，Greg非常确信他看到了那块明显膨胀起来的突起。  
“我在想，你觉得轻度的抑制怎么样？”Mycroft再次用手指拖拉着领带。  
从他抚弄那条领带的方式看来——真的没有其他可能——他的确有非常明确的主意。  
“你会毁了你的领带的。”  
Mycroft耸了耸肩。“还有很多条，除非你不。。。”  
“不，我愿意。”Greg快速回答。  
“好极了。带我去你的卧室吧，如果你在那舒服点？”Mycroft眼中光芒闪烁，“除非你更喜欢沙发？”  
“卧室就好，不过首先。。。”Greg迟疑了会儿。  
“怎么了？”  
“我能吻你吗？”Greg握紧了拳头，不禁看向Mycroft的嘴唇。一切都很好——他兴奋得难以忍受——但是他想停一下，不管接下来会发生什么，在这之前他想和Mycroft有更多的联结。  
“当然。”Mycroft的眼神在Greg靠近时变得柔和。Mycroft一只手停在了他的脑后，一手放在了他的后腰。他没有浪费时间犹豫，甚至对方的气味传来新一波的兴奋，他还是拼命地亲吻Mycroft，他想要这样的联结，在如今的性活动里再也难以得到但他却仍旧渴望的亲密感。还有刚才和Mycroft的谈话，话语中隐含的信任，Mycroft倾听他说话的方式，并且显然接受了他的渴望和需要，比起他近来性生活的主要构成——一夜情，他感受到了更多的在意与关心。  
尽管他渴望亲近，Greg还是清楚地意识到他的赤裸和Mycroft毫无疑问昂贵的裤子，他小心地保持着臀部的距离，Mycroft应该不会乐意不得不清理沾上裤子的体液。Greg大脑有一部分惊讶于Mycroft居然知道他在想什么，他的手突然向下滑去，停在Greg屁股上，把他拉得更近了点，Greg非常明显的感受到了Mycroft裤子里的状态。阴茎蹭过羊毛面料的裤子，Greg呻吟起来。知道他可能毁了Mycroft的西装这让Greg感到既堕落又肮脏，施在他臀部上的力道让肛塞变换了角度，再次按在了他的前列腺上。  
“上帝啊！”Greg头朝后仰去，他再也等不及了，Greg转过身，跌跌撞撞地把Mycroft带进卧室。  
“耐心点。”Mycroft在他耳边低声说。一手在他的肩膀上停了会，给他时间停下深呼吸。“如果你仍旧同意。。。”  
心脏剧烈地跳动，Greg看着Mycroft来到他身前，领带悬挂在他手上。他感到自己的双手被拉在一起，领带缠上他的手腕。  
“不会太紧吧？”  
Greg摇了摇头——如果他想他随时可以松开，不过他不想——他还是不知道Mycroft打算做什么，不过他很期待，不用再思考的自由令人陶醉。  
“让我们看看能做些什么来减轻你的压力。”Mycroft轻声低喃，手指来到Greg的屁股上，巧妙地钻了进去，来到肛塞的底部。“假设你还需要我的帮助？”  
“天啊当然！”Greg喘息着靠近Mycroft，亲吻起来。  
“还有。。。”Mycroft手指绕着Greg的屁股戏弄般地来回游走，没有碰到任何东西。“接下去的夜晚你本打算做些什么？”  
Greg抓紧了Mycroft的肩膀，很高兴他抓到了面料。几分钟前他还在担心弄脏Mycroft的裤子，现在他肯定弄皱了他的衬衫，很可能把它拉变型了，但是天哪。。。。。。  
“呃，我的计划本来是场单人游戏。”Greg用尽所有剩余理智组织语言。“但既然你在这里。。。”  
“你愿意一起玩吗？”  
“是的，求你了，Mycroft，天啊。。。”Greg含糊不清地回答，Mycroft手指停在了肛塞上，轻轻敲了敲，震动传遍了他的身体，剧烈的感觉一直传到他的指尖。  
“我能说说我的主意吗？”  
“你说。”Greg气息短促。  
“如果有机会的话”Mycroft的声音低沉沙哑，这是Greg听出来唯一能证明他兴奋的证据，“我想把你操进床垫里。”  
Greg顿了顿，这么生动的反应让他震惊不已，然后他猛地朝Mycroft扑去，没有抓着对方，只是拼命地亲吻Mycroft。  
“求你了。”Greg大口喘气，Mycroft打断了亲的吻，朝后退去。“求你了，想要。。。我想要那个。”  
“很好。”Mycroft镇定地说，尽管他紧绷的声音和裤子显示了他并不像他看起来的那么无动于衷。他松开了Greg身后的手，帮他调整了下位置，直到小腿碰到床。Greg跪在床上心怦怦直跳,他本能地向前靠去，不过Mycroft扶正了他的身体。  
“耐心点。”Mycroft又说了一遍，一只手放在Greg屁股上。恰恰相反的是，Mycroft舔上他脖子的同时那只手穿过他的腹部，缠上了他的阴茎，Greg嘶吼出声。在他沉重的呼吸声中Greg听到了Mycroft一声窒息般的呻吟，伴随着拉链拉下的声音。上帝啊，他打算不脱衣服就这么做吗？通常那些衬衫和修身长裤都那么完美无缺地穿戴在男人身上，但现在，那上面也许还带着Greg的痕迹。。。他确定Mycroft发觉了他的阴茎因这个想法而激动。  
“你需要放松。”Mycroft在他耳边提醒。  
Mycroft来到他的腿间，把他的姿势打得更开，Greg的心跳加快。“好的”。他让Greg稍微向前挪了挪，倾斜他的屁股，一手来到塞子底部。这次Greg能感觉到手指抓紧了它，它被拉出了一点，然后又被按了回去，肌肉的拉伸随着Mycroft动作的拖延异常色情，他几乎因这慢吞吞的滑动喘息不止。从他耳边传来的粗重呼吸告诉他，Mycroft也乐在其中。  
最后抓紧塞子的手停了下来，Greg感到Mycroft握紧了他的阴茎底部。“深呼吸。”外部的压力越来越大，直到肛塞的球部把Greg的入口撑开，然后退出了他的身体。Greg喘着气，肌肉崩紧，穴口因空虚而收缩着。他听到塞子掉在了床上某个角落的声音。Mycroft温柔的手来到了他的手腕上，翻过他的手掌。Greg不知道发生了什么，不过他不在乎，他相信由Mycroft来掌控，为他们两个人做出妥善的决定。目前为止Greg完全没有问题，所以在那双手短暂离开他的身体时他等着，Mycroft在他手里挤了些润滑剂，拉着Greg的手来到他敞开的裤子拉链前。在Mycroft的鼓励下，Greg握住了他的阴茎，两次长长的抚弄，把粘稠的液体涂抹开。他听到对方颤抖的喘息声，同时手里的阴茎狠狠跳动了一下。感谢上帝，不只是他受影响，Mycroft也很享受，而且没有把它当作只是一场权力游戏。  
他们胸贴着胸站着，Mycroft低下头，使劲地吻着Greg，Greg的手指反射性地圈紧了他的阴茎，Mycroft在他的嘴里呻吟。领带绑住了他的手腕，这让他们亲吻的角度有点别扭，但不管怎样Greg能让Mycroft享受这个姿势，手指描摹着他的形状，摸到他的根部，来到更远的地方，滑腻的手指按压着他的囊球。。。  
“太多了！”Mycroft喘着气，拉住了Greg的前臂，把他转了个身。看着Mycroft发抖的手和他的急切，Greg笑了起来。Mycroft站在他身后，一手小心地压在他的后背，帮他往前靠去，把他打得更开。Greg两腿大张，他能感到Mycroft站在他的腿间，两手紧紧抓着他的屁股。奉上他的一切臣服于他的同伴总让他激动不已。一个对的同伴，Mycroft手指的力道在他的屁股上留下了痕迹，他甚至都还没进入Greg。抵着他球囊的阴茎让Greg倒抽了口气，Mycroft的手安抚他的后背。  
“准备好了吗？”Mycroft声音低沉，用尽了意志保持声音镇定自制。  
“好。。。”Greg低下头，知道自己的肩膀在颤抖。Mycroft的阴茎蹭过他的入口，那里还保持着松弛湿润，他不自禁地收缩起来。  
“放轻松。”Greg深吸口气，试着不要想太多，但是Mycroft抵着他的身体让他很难不做出反应。他呼出口气，当他感到Mycroft终于进入他时发出声绵长低沉的呻吟，Greg吞入他，Mycroft撑满了他，他想贴得更近，进得更深，更多。Mycroft毫不留情地缓慢刺入，直到Greg大腿后侧感觉到了衣物布料的摩擦。  
“上帝啊。。。”Greg大口喘气，头枕在手上，让他的身体适应这种感觉。距离上次他被人进入已经是非常，非常久远之前的事了。肛塞是一回事，但是感觉Mycroft的手在他的背上，听到他的呼吸，他手指传来的颤抖。。。没有什么可以和一个同伴相比，更何况现在埋在他身体里的是Mycroft Holmes，他对他的迷恋时间长到，他自己几乎都记不起来是从什么时候开始的。  
Mycroft停在他的体内久久不动，Greg扭动了下屁股，那根东西的滑动让他叫出了声。“快。。。”他需要Mycroft动起来，去挠他体内翻涌的瘙痒，他需要些什么在他里面动起来，摩擦他的肌肉，他需要一些什么把他推向高潮。Mycroft，他需要Mycroft实现这一切，需要Mycroft告诉他这不是他另一场幻梦。  
不发一语，Mycroft抓紧他的肩膀，后退一点后再一次深深滑进Greg体内，长而平滑。有人在呻吟，Greg不确定是不是自己发出的声音，还是只是他的幻觉——或者可能是Mycroft。Greg不知道，但当Mycroft开始有规律地抽送，毫不停顿地挺动时，他脑子里的所有其他想法都被挤了出去。他融化成了一滩肉体，无法思考，只能感受Mycroft在他体内移动。他的喉咙发疼，手臂酸痛，纯粹的愉悦从他的身体深处传播开来，快感来得又猛又急，把他推向不可思议的高处直到他爆发出来，只有他全身颤抖的身体告诉他，他仍然保持着完整的肉体。  
他可能昏迷了一阵，Greg只知道突然之间他以一个奇怪的角度躺在床上，四肢无比沉重。Mycroft离得他很近，抱着Greg，在他耳边低语些什么，不稳的呼吸也显示了他体力的透支。从他酸疼湿滑的身体来看，Greg推测Mycroft也射了，可能射在了他的体内，这一想法让Greg想要满足地叹息。他做到了，甚至没花什么力气，不管Mycroft看中了他什么，看起来很有用，他冷静的主导也让Greg感觉良好。  
Greg希望这不止是一次性的。  
Greg转向Mycroft——只转了个头，他身体剩余部分完全无法动弹——Greg笑了起来。“谢谢你的帮忙。”听见了自己声音里的破碎。这足够使他往后好几天都会想起这件事。倒不是说他很快就会忘记。  
“你是不是故意让我经过你的卧室？”Mycroft突然问道。  
Greg眨了眨眼睛，不知道对方在说什么。“什么？”  
Mycroft笑了笑，一根手指抚摸着Greg的锁骨。“早些时候，我问你是否能借下厕所的时候，你对我指了指卧室。在你匆忙赶着去应门的时候，你床上留了几样东西。”Mycroft嘴角挂着笑容解释道。  
“啊，润滑剂。”所以这就是Mycroft会跨出这一步的原因。  
“还有一条湿毛巾，一床的褶皱，和一瓶空威士忌。证据很充分了。”  
“那是对你来说。”Greg反驳。  
“是的。”Mycroft毫不谦虚地同意。  
Greg叹了口气，伸展身体，他现在感到非常满足，懒洋洋地想到。真是个精彩的周末开端。  
“所以，如果这是个约会，你觉得我们今晚最终还会躺在这里吗？”  
Mycroft想了一会儿。“我是这么希望的，也许。”手指仍然抚摸着格雷格的皮肤，滑过的地方留下了余热。“你还好吗？”  
Greg点头，看着Mycroft又冒出了笑容。“当然。”一阵不确定涌起，他补了句。“你呢？”  
“当然。我觉得感觉很好。”Mycroft在Greg肩上留下一吻。  
“周末有其他计划吗？”  
“没什么特别的，我有些。。。空闲的私人时间。”  
“私人时间？”Greg重复一遍，看向Mycroft的眼睛。“是有多私人？”  
“哦，Gregory，如果我们试一下，我觉得可以会是特别亲密的。”Mycroft咕哝着，眼里闪烁着占有欲。


End file.
